


Spoiling your warlock

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alec taking care of Magnus, Feels, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: ‘’Oh,’’ said Alec and then his smile started growing. ‘’I’m that good?’’ he asked and Magnus looked at him and then rolled his eyes because Alec looked way too happy with himself, but at the same time he understood him and he then clicked with his tongue. He couldn’t even be even annoyed with Alec because that smile was way too adorable and blinding and he just pinched his shoulder teasingly.‘’Don’t look so smug, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and then giggled.‘’But you have never!’’‘’Alexander!’’
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 219
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Spoiling your warlock

‘’ _ Yes, yes, yes, _ ’’ was chanting Magnus over and over again as he was literally bent in half, his legs over Alexander’s shoulders as the hunter was mercilessly pounding into him, the warlock couldn’t really do anything else but moan out loud and tried to hold onto Alec. Alexander was being extra rough that day - in the good way and just like Magnus had asked for it before they started getting at it. They also had their safe word -  _ ducks,  _ very ironically, yes - but hadn’t used it so far because he was enjoying himself to the fullest as Alexander proceeded fucking him into oblivious, Magnus’ eyes rolled to the back into his head and he smiled as he continued chanting incoherent sentences, his moans and mewls like a music to Alec’s ears. 

Alec was biting into his lip as he was trying to keep on going for as long as he could. His Stamina rune was activated, he wanted to make Magnus feel so,  _ so good _ because it was something that both of them needed.  _ It’s been such a long time _ and Alec needed to get loose a little bit. Luckily, that was  _ amazing _ news for the warlock, who loved when things got too pent up for Alec and he just let loose in the most pleasurable ways possibly. His warlock was feeling amazing - he could tell by the fucked out expression on his face, his mouth parted, head turned to the side and he was just moaning out his name over and over again. Alec smiled and didn’t let Magnus catch a breath.

Alec dragged his tongue over his lower lip as he eyes fell upon Magnus’ neck and he leaned down -  _ Magnus’ weak spot.  _ He gently sunk his teeth into the skin and then sucked on it, tasting the salty taste of Magnus’ sweat against his skin. Both of them were sweaty and sticky -  _ but it was just perfect _ and Magnus let out a startled gasp when Alec started sucking the skin of his neck, sinking even deeper inside and Alec gritted his teeth.  _ Magnus had gotten so much tighter around him and he shuddered,  _ trying not to come just yet. He didn’t want the fun to end quite yet. It would be such a pity to end things just now.

Magnus’ toes were curling when he felt Alexander filling him up all the way up and he arched his back, the tip of Alec’s cock pressing right again  _ the spot _ and he wrapped his fingers around the base of his dick. ‘’So close, so close, Alexander, gonna come, gonna-  _ fuck, fuck no, no… yes, yes, _ ’’ was chanting Magnus. Alec quickly gently pushed Magnus’ hand away, stopped moving just for a moment and then tightened his grip around Magnus’ cock, denying him of the approaching orgasm and Magnus  _ lost it.  _ He was shaking like crazy around Alec, his back arched and he pulled Alec down, crushing their lips together and Alec’s head was spinning because this was too much. He could easily come right away by just listening to Magnus’ moans -  _ and, boy,  _ the way he was moaning against his ear was just too yummy and he bit his lip.

‘’Fuck, Magnus, stop… you’re gonna make me come,’’ he muttered out and Magnus giggled and then gasped loudly, finally calming down a little bit and he cocked his head to the side a little bit as he watched up at Alec, who was absolutely stunning, his chest lifting and descending like crazy, sweaty as well and Magnus moaned.  _ Mmm, what a yummy sight to behold above him _ . He loved how Alec was barely holding back even though he had the Stamina rune activated. It was just impossible - Magnus knew exactly what to do to make Alec lose it and he loved playing with the Shadowhunter like that. Runes were pretty much useless when it come to love making with Magnus; Alec was no match.

Magnus’ glamour was shifting all of the time - it was there, then it disappeared and the gorgeous golden eyes were put on display so beautifully for Alexander, who couldn’t get enough of them. Magnus was beauty, Magnus was grace -  _ Magnus was everything _ and he finally got back his cool - to some extent and Magnus had a playful look on his face. ‘’You okay?’’ asked Magnus and chuckled, Alec nodding and he then slowly let down Magnus’ legs, pulling out and Magnus  _ was _ about to complain, but then Alec spoke up again and shivers ran up Magnus’ back. 

‘’Turn around,’’ said Alec against Magnus’ lips and then placed a little kiss above them. ‘’Let me fuck you from behind as well,’’ he said and Magnus grinned again, slowly turning around and he moaned loudly as soon as Alec spread open his legs again and sunk into him again.  _ And that was when Alec finally let loose because there was no way that either of them could last for much longer.  _ Magnus was fisting the sheets as Alec picked up the fast pace pretty much quickly and he couldn’t think, his head going fuzzy and he was just moaning out Alec’s name, begging him to never stop, wanting him to keep on going -  _ forever, he wanted Alec to keep on fucking him forever _ . It was so good, so good and he-

‘’Alexander, Alec… oh, fuck… you’re amazing… love you, I can’t-’’ he sobbed it out as he felt close to crying - it felt so good that he couldn’t keep it in. Alec’s arms were wrapped around his chest, holding him close as he was laying on top of him, his hips still working fast, pounding into Magnus desperately. His end was also approaching and he only pushed Magnus tighter to him - closely, holding him with all of the love he had and  _ Magnus could feel it.  _ That combined with the immense pleasure made it all too much for the warlock to handle and he was moved to tears. 

‘’Am close, Magnus,’’ announced Alec and Magnus nodded -  _ yes, yes, yes.  _ That was exactly what Magnus wanted - he  _ begged _ Alec to fill him up. His entire being was begging for it and he just nodded. 

‘’Come inside,’’ begged Magnus as he  _ wanted  _ to say it and Alec shuddered because that was such a turn out. Dirty talk, Magnus expressing just what he wanted. Nothing was more delicious than that and he couldn’t handle it. At that point, Magnus’ moans were high pitched and Alec was smiling, loving it when Magnus also lost control just like him - nothing felt better than knowing that both of them were feeling the pleasure that was out of this world and Alec buried his face into the crook of Magnus’ nape as he thrusted a few more times before Magnus tightened around him too much and he slammed inside one final time before finally letting it go, his orgasm hitting him hard, riding out his orgasm and Magnus moaned in delight when he felt Alec coming.

Magnus was coming as well, untouched as he was stimulated well enough - he had been on the edge for quite a bit now and he smiled, sniffling as he was coming, pleasure too overwhelming and he was hypersensitive to everything at the moment - not only physically, but emotionally as well. Alec slowly turned him around and when he gently cupped Magnus’ face, tears started rolling down his cheeks again and Alec started panicking because he thought that he did something wrong.  _ Magnus didn’t usually cry so easily, so of course he was worried  _ and he quickly hugged Magnus’ face, trying to calm him down. He hoped that that would make him stop crying, but it did just the opposite and Alec’s jaw dropped. 

‘’No, no, please don’t cry,’’ said Alec and felt crying himself as well because he knew that it was his fault and he didn’t- ‘’Magnus, did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? Y-you didn’t use our safe word, so I thought… no please, stop crying, Magnus,’’ was panicking Alec all around the place. Seeing Alexander worry so much touched Magnus’ heart even more and he was just…  _ he couldn't.  _ Emotional, he just sobbed and Alec kissed him softly, trying to wipe the tears away and stop them from falling. ‘’Hey, hey, what’s wrong? Please say something,’’ said Magnus and the warlock shook his head - he didn’t even know how to explain it because this never happened before.

‘’I… um, I love you so much,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded; yes, that was a give. But why the tears? Alec grabbed onto Magnus’ hands and then linked their fingers their hands together and brought their hands up, pressing his lips on top of Magnus’ fingers and then placed their hands against his chest. ‘’I… I am sorry, Alexander, this isn’t like me,’’ he said. ‘’Oh, God, this is embarrassing,’’ was he saying and Alec was shaking his head. Nothing was to be embarrassed about, but why was Magnus so-

‘’Yes, I love you too, so much, but I,’’ he said and then kissed Magnus again. ‘’I don’t understand - why the tears, Magnus? It didn’t hurt did it?’’ he asked and Magnus quickly shook his head -  _ oh thank the Lord.  _ That made Alec feel relieved a little bit because he was glad that he didn’t cause Magnus any pain. If he did, he would never probably forgive himself. ‘’Then why?’’

‘’It felt so good,’’ said Magnus simply and Alec’s eyes widened;  _ wait what?  _ Magnus started crying because he made him feel so good? Magnus’ cheeks reddened a little bit when he finally confessed to the reason behind his tears and Alec didn’t know… he should be impressed right? ‘’It… it was almost too much and I felt your love and I just,’’ he said and then shook his head. Alec knew that Magnus got really sensitive when he completely lost himself in pleasure and he was starting to smile again. ‘’I never… I mean… just with you is that I finally let myself loose and enjoy intimacy properly,’’ he said and Alec was beaming  _ because Magnus had never!  _ No one else was able to make him feel so good! And that was an achievement. Oh, just how amazing was he?

‘’Oh,’’ said Alec and then his smile started growing. ‘’I’m  _ that _ good?’’ he asked and Magnus looked at him and then rolled his eyes because Alec looked way too happy with himself, but at the same time he understood him and he then clicked with his tongue. He couldn’t even be even annoyed with Alec because that smile was way too adorable  _ and _ blinding and he just pinched his shoulder teasingly.

‘’Don’t look so smug, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and then giggled.

‘’But you  _ have never _ !’’

‘’Alexander!’’

‘’Not with anyone  _ but me!’’ _

‘’I’m warning you!’’ whined Magnus and then wanted to look annoyed, but he just ended up bursting into laughter because  _ how couldn’t he?  _ Alec looked like a bunny and he just curled up next to him and then placed a little kiss on top of Alec’s cheek, who still wore a smug look on his face.  _ Ah, that little devil.  _ ‘’Today you were on fire indeed,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded. 

‘’I needed this, been too long,’’ said Alec and Magnus agreed. ‘’You really okay? I was kind of rough, especially-’’

‘’Oh, don’t you worry about me - I asked for this, didn’t I?’’ he asked and Magnus nodded. ‘’I’m marvellous,’’ he said and then giggled softly and then pressed his lips together. ‘’Everything was perfect,’’ he said. ‘’Though I think I’ll need a while before I’ll feel my legs,’’ he said jokingly and Alec nodded -  _ he would help Magnus until he’d recover.  _ ‘’There are ways I did not know I can bend to,’’ he said and then waggled his brows, Alec chuckling - oh, yes. Magnus was very flexible and he gently cupped his cheek. 

‘’You were so amazing, Magnus,’’ said Alec happily and Magnus chuckled. 

‘’Yeah? All I did was lay there and-’’

‘’Stunning, amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, lovely, angelic, ethereal-’’

‘’Okay, I get your point, darling,’’ said Magnus and started laughing. Alexander was really going all out with the compliments that day, which he did not dislike, but still. He felt like he was giving him too much credit,  _ but _ he wasn’t going to say that out loud. Compliments always felt lovely and he was smiling all the way up to his ears and he was humming happily. Oh, Alec was inflating his ego alright and he wasn’t doing anything to stop it because  _ why should he?  _ Alec was pretty much right about him. He was all of those things and he was just smiling wider and wider.

‘’Oh, I have more,’’ said Alec, but then stopped and just hummed. ‘’You just lay here and recover, I’ll go grab us something to eat, okay?’’ asked Alec and Magnus perked up -  _ lunch in bed?  _ Oh, he would absolutely love that because he felt far too tired to actually stand up and he hummed. ‘’I’ll take care of you,’’ he said and Magnus chuckled -  _ was this the part of the aftercare?  _ If so, he was one happy and lucky guy. That he was and he was grinning all the way up to his ears. 

‘’Oh, how thoughtful of you, my darling,’’ he said and Alec pressed a kiss upon his forehead.

‘’Mmm, always a pleasure,’’ said Alec. ‘’How about I run a bath first, then when you enjoy yourself, I’ll prepare us some food,’’ said Alec and then started thinking. Yes, that made the most sense. He wrapped his arms around Magnus, who was laughing -  _ he won’t be joining him in the bath? _

‘’Aw, you won’t join me?’’ asked Magnus.

‘’I’ll take quick shower later, I must take care of you first,’’ said Alec very seriously and Magnus was still cracking up, but he found it adorable as well.

‘’Is this some sort of aftercare, Alexander?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

‘’Yes,’’ said Alec. ‘’You were so amazing before and… please let me take care of you for a little while?’’ asked Alec and Magnus smiled - well, since he put it that way, he couldn’t really say no, could he? Magnus only smiled and then nodded. Okay, he would accept it this time, but was going to return the favour some other time. That was a given. 

‘’Okay.’’

‘’Perfect,’’ said Alec and after Magnus stood up, Alec wrapped up blankets around him and he started laughing, but said nothing and he followed Alec into the bathroom, where the hunter prepared him the promised bath. As he was in the bath, Alec prepared them something to eat - something easy, so fruit it was. Plenty and plenty of it and Magnus was just in awe when he saw all of the effort Alec put into the presentation. 

_ Okay, that day he was going to enjoy being spoiled.  _


End file.
